superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
SCAW Dark December
Dark December is SCAW's last cpv of the year. Dark December 2007 From 12/21/2007 Featuring Guile vs Spider-Man for the SCAW Championship Santa vs Inuyasha in a Buried Alive Match and tons more. Results *2 - Krusty the Clown accidentally cost The Joker the match. *7 - Batman attacked Guile & Spider-Man. Dark December 2008 Hell in a Cell for the SCAW Championship: Homer Simpson (Champion) vs Spider-Man Extreme Rules Match: Superman vs Zod 30-Minute Ironman Match for the SCAW Internet Championship: Iron Man (Champion) vs Ichigo Kurosaki SCAW Zero-One Championship: Robin (Champion) vs Green Lantern vs The Joker Grudge Match: Captain America vs Santa Claus One on One Match: Darth Vader vs Guile NWO vs DWA: Jack Sparrow & Mr Clean vs Johnny Cage & Apocalypse Results *1 - Hellboy attacked The Hulk as the match started. *2 - M. Bison tried to attack Guile. *6 - InuYasha saved Captain America from Santa's continued assault. Miscellaneous Facts *Confrontation between The Prince of Persia, Kobe Bryant & David Beckham against Shaquille O'Neal and Triple X. Dark December 2009 Hell in a Cell Match: Inuyasha vs Ichigo Kurosaki Triple Threat Match For The SCAW Championship: Spider-Man (Champion) vs Superman vs Santa Claus SCAW's General Manager Position vs Darth Vader's Mask: Captain America vs Darth Vader SCAW Zero-One Championship: Ryu Hayabusa (Champion) vs Green Lantern 5-Way Match For SCAW Internet Championship: Batman (Champion) vs Robin vs The Joker vs Iron Man vs Hellboy Homer Simpson vs The Prince of Persia Results *4 - Darth Vader refused to unmask until Abraham Lincoln comes back. *6 - Spawn attacked Inuyasha. Miscellaneous Facts *Batman and Robin got into a fight backstage later. *'"Our Lord And Savior"' was revealed to be the one behind the "He is coming" promos. Dark December 2010 The Card Ultimate Four-Way Match for the SCAW Championship: Green Lantern © vs. Spider-Man vs. Homer Simpson vs. Robin Internet Championship: He-Man © vs Harry Potter Zero-One Championship: The Prince of Persia © vs Mr. Clean One on One: Inuyasha vs Optimus Prime Superman vs Edward Elric Tag Team Championship: Jack Sparrow & The Joker © vs Santa Claus & Hellboy Results *1 - This match was made after Dr. Doom interrupted Chuck Norris' promo *6 - Norris made this match after Ichigo's interference in the Superman vs. Elric match. He made Ichigo compete under threat of suspension and not being allowed a title shot in 2011. Superman attacked him after the match. Miscellaneous Facts *'Lara Croft' was offered a contract if she protected Abraham Lincoln's daughter. *'The White Ranger' had some words with Inuyasha. *'Piccolo' refused to ally with Zod & Ivan Drago. *LeBron James announced Jean-Luc Picard will be his guest on the Highlight Reel on Superstar Clash 75. *'Ghost Rider' turns on the fans and attacked Anakin. Dark December 2011 SCAW Championship: Anakin © vs. Superman Batman vs Spider-Man Optimus Prime vs. The Gladiator Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Edward Elric SCAW Internet Championship: M. Bison © vs. Winner of #1 Contender's Match No. 1 Contendership Match for the SCAW Internet Championship - Winner face M. Bison for that title: Robin vs. He-Man SCAW Tag Team Championship: Santa Claus & Hellboy © vs. Ghost Rider & The Prince of Persia SCAW Women's Championship: Avril Lavigne © vs. Lara Croft Results *4 - The Gladiator left the ring during the match and Optimus Prime was left unconscious in the middle of the ring. *6 - Dr. Doom interfered and cost Robin the match. Miscellaneous Facts *'Yusuke' and Kuwabara were arguing backstage about going their separate ways and focusing on their singles careers. *'George W. Bush' was offered a job if he wins a match at E-Extravaganza. *'Iron Man' and Homer Simpson fought each other in the bar. *'Lance Burton' attacked Harry Potter while Potter was doing a promo in the ring. Dark December 2012 SCAW Championship - Captain America © vs. Spider-Man Fatal 4-Way Match for the Internet Championship - Mr. Clean © vs. Edward Elric vs. Gladiator vs. King Zero-One Championship - White Ranger © vs. Jean-Luc Picard Miracle on 34th Street Fight - Santa Claus vs. Anakin Women's Championship: Lara Croft © vs. Amy Lee 2 on 3 Handicap match - Batman & Robin vs. The Joker, M. Bison & Magneto Optimus Prime vs. Dr. Doom Legends Championship - Chuck Norris © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Results *8 - The Prince of Persia and Homer Simpson got involved. Miscellaneous Facts *Confrontation between Superman and InuYasha. Category:SCAW cpv's Category:SCAW Programs